galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Welthar
Welthar is the homeworld for the now extinct Avarith. It is located in the Soul Nebula in the Ostence system. It is unique for its methane-based biosphere. The planet has three purple moons: Selfas, Dessir and Whant. Geography The planet has oceans of liquid methane and ethane which covers about 64% of the planet, while the main land consists of dunes, rivers and lakes. The planet is distant enough to avoid the tidal locking typical to planets in a red dwarf system, but the radiation from its energetic star still heats up the planet enough to stir geothermal activity. Atmosphere Welthar has a very thick atmosphere - its composition gives the sky an orange tint. Much like how water can exist in three states on planets that support carbon-based life, hydrocarbons can exist in three states on Welthar and planets with similar environments. Regular precipitation and wind storms are common as a result. The atmosphere of Welthar is unbreathable for carbon-based life making it uncomfortable for recolonization after the Avarith's extinction. However, the years following the Second Sinister War, the FMASN conducted extensive research on alien biochemistry recovering samples from Welthar. Ecology Life on Welthar is methane-based, and all forms of life rely on a symbiotic relationship with bacteria to help carry out their metabolic processes. Rather than water, they instead utilize liquid hydrocarbon to carry out the necessary chemical reactions. Plants on Welthar metabolize methane while animals metabolize acetylene. Most animals on Welthar are blind. Instead, they will navigate using both sonar and their powerful olfactory bulbs which can identify what creatures fall under which categories. Creatures here are also liquivores and must use a proboscis or other analog to drain nutrients from its food. Methane metabolizers Methane metabolizers consume methane to produce acetylene. *Karbomold - A lichen-like plant with several stalk-like structures which release spores into the air. Acetylene metabolizers Acetylene metabolizers consume acetylene to produce methane. *Kryobite - An herbivorous creature that crawls along the ground, feeding off Karbomold. *Glaciworm - A carnivorous worm-like creature with a leech-like mouth. *Avarith - The sentient species that appear as floating jellyfish. They filled the nice of apex predator. History On Welthar, the Avarith evolved to have a government controlled by a corporatocracy. The abundance of natural gas gave them a major advantage in the local economy, as the commodity was prized by other species in the area. They had a reputation of exploiting others in order to make a profit, but nonetheless, the Avarith Coporatocracy would become one of the most successful businesses of the Soul Nebula. Eventually, Welthar was conquered by the Eghos Oligarchy and were assimilated into the Sinister Hegemony. Because of their knowledge on trade, the Avarith would be forced into becoming financial advisors for the Eghos who would regularly mine Welthar for resources. Eventually, another species, the Vaikan were conquered by the Eghos, but were turned into slaves. Shortly before the Second Sinister War, the Avarith began to rebel against the Eghos' tyrannical rule. To make an example out of them, the Eghos set their planet on fire by introducing large amounts of oxygen into the atmosphere, then followed it with a large torch. Unlike planets that support carbon-based life, Welthar's environment is made of almost entirely flammable materials, particularly its liquid hydrocarbon oceans and methane atmosphere. As a result, within minutes the whole planet was set on fire, destroying almost the entire ecosystem and reducing the Avarith to population levels below the minimum to survive which would mean their eventual extinction. After 7,000 years, Welthar's ecosystem has recovered significantly, though it is speculated it will still be another few thousand years before it can become fully restored on its own. Category:Planets Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Methane worlds